1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool carrying system including a housing mounted on a truck and individual tool carriers positionable therein and more particularly pertains to storing and transporting tools in carriers removably positionable in a housing mounted to a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool carriers of various designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool carriers of various designs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and transporting tools in containers of a wide variety of configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,306 to Palmisano a tool compartment assembly for mounting on a pickup truck or like vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,636 to Barajas discloses a rolling tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,504 to Dortch discloses the design of a tool box drawer for a pickup truck.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,850,519 to Farmer, Jr. discloses an assemblable tool box for a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,275 to Stapp discloses the design of a roller suspended tool box for pickup trucks or the like.
In this respect, the tool carrying system including a housing mounted on a truck and individual tool carriers positionable therein according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and transporting tools in carriers removably positionable in a housing mounted to a truck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tool carrying system including a housing mounted on a truck and individual tool carriers positionable therein which can be used for storing and transporting tools in carriers removably positionable in a housing mounted to a truck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.